


snapshot

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: kuro modern au [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Prom, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: The teens get ready for prom. Their caregivers cannot handle it tear free.





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i was thinking for the dresses so here ya go >>>
> 
> Doll: https://www.simpleprom-dresses.com/collections/homecoming-dresses/products/short-spaghetti-straps-v-neck-homecoming-dress-s12
> 
> Sieglinde: https://www.promgirl.com/shop/viewitem-PD2257715
> 
> Lizzy: https://www.trendty.com/collections/prom-dresses/products/pink-tulle-long-prom-dress-pink-evening-dress

”I think that’s all of them.” Agni said to his husband as he closed their front door, watching as yet another gallantly dressed teen awkwardly shuffled to the upstairs room of their twin sons, Astre and Ciel.

”Thank god. Let me think, Soma, Ciel, and Astre. That covers our three. Then Lizzy and Doll arrived earlier, Sieglinde just got here... there was one more I’m sure if it.” Sebastian, cocked a brow at his husband and then suddenly remembered who was missing from their gaggle of teens furiously getting ready for prom.

”Finny! Oh god Astre’s probably started panicking! He better get here before pictures start or I might just-“

”Sebastian! hon, calm down he still has a whole hour!” Agni grabbed his shoulder and reminded him that hurting their son’s new boyfriend definitely wasn’t the best way to make the night go any smoother.

Sebastian didn’t really want to host the entire gang of sixteen year olds at his house the day of prom, but there was no way in hell he was letting anyone keep him from helping his sons get ready. Agni simply rolled his eyes and chuckled as he heard his husband assuring Lizzy and Sieglinde’s parents over the phone just days prior that he would be fine to have all of the kids get ready at their home rather than separately.

Now, it was the day of prom, and the midnight haired tattoo artist was wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. The caregivers for all of the teens would be back at their house in an hour to get pictures before the group hopped in a limo and rode off to the ever important dance, and the kids seemed to be taking their sweet time to get decent enough for photos.

Agni watched from the kitchen as his husband let his nerves get the best of him, and took it upon himself to pour them both a large glass of a strong wine. Sebastian realized just how much he loved his spouse as the glass was handed to him without an explanation needed.

Upstairs, a bluetooth speaker bounced loud indie music off the walls of the twin’s shared bedroom. Lizzy was crowding the mirror, obsessively checking her makeup and hair for any imperfections. Sieglinde and Alois were taking selfies in the window to get that perfect “golden hour” filter. Soma and Ciel were whispering to each other and giggling about what everyone else assumed must have had to do with the flask shaped dent in Soma’s jacket pocket. Doll was swaying to the music coming from the speaker and trying to distract Astre, who was currently texting his boyfriend nervously, as he was now almost twenty minutes late.

”C’mon Astre! he’ll be here!” The brown haired girl plopped down on the bed beside the anxious boy. Her short ruffled dress fluttering as she kicked her feet, antsy and excited. Tonight would be the first big event she’s gotten to participate in since being granted into custody to her older sister, a zoologist affectionately nicknamed “Beast”. She was so happy for the dance and getting to be with her new and quickly made friends she even let Beast curl her hair for her, as much as she hated the process. 

Lizzy walked over to the slate haired boy sending a forth message to his beau and snatched his phone from his hand. He gasped and reached up to yank it back but to no avail as she’d held behind her back.

”You need to stop worrying! You’re gonna get a stress breakout right before you go out!” The curly headed teen giggled and finally handed him back his phone. She then walked over to his twin, her boyfriend, and pecked his cheek, leaving a sparkly pink ring of lip gloss on his face accidentally.

”Sorry Ciel!” She yelped as he tried to wipe the sticky substance off with his hand. Soma laughed and took a swig from the flask hidden in his pocket.

Sieglinde rolled her eyes at Soma when he started choking on whatever liquor he’d snuck from his dads. She repositioned a pin from her hair while Alois smudged his eyeliner a little bit more.

”You do realize the more you smudge it the more you look like an e-boy?”

”Bold of you to assume that’s not the goal.”

~

Finny finally showed up right as Agni was getting the camera set up, nearly hopping the fence to get into the Michaelis family’s backyard. He ran up to Astre, handed him a singular sunflower and smiled awkwardly at a glaring Sebastian.

”So you’re telling me you nearly missed pictures so you could get my son one sunflower?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Agni sighed, holding in laughter.

”Yessir!” The boy was a ray of sunshine, and as much as he wanted too, Sebastian couldn’t really get mad at him.

He shook his head and went back inside to make himself another glass of wine before Francis “Stick in the mud” Midford showed back up and gave him unwanted side glances every time he picked up the bottle. He opened the sliding glass door to reveal one of his neighbors, already pouring some into a cup.

”You so realize this is technical breaking and entering, right, Beast?” He chuckled and accepted a tall glass of the dark red liquid.

”We both know we need this.” She said before she took a long swig from her cup. Sebastian wasn’t really annoyed, had it been anyone else, he would’ve been, but luckily for Beast she was his designated parent-child function drinking buddy.

The two hit it off immediately when Beast, her fiancé, and her younger sister moved two houses down from them, and her sister took a liking to the twins. One night whilst the teens were upstairs doing god-knows-what, Sebastian and Beast found themselves hysterically laughing on the couch and drinking a little bit too much as their partners watched them lovingly. From the outside, you’d never guess it, but in both of their respective relationships, they were the dorky chaotic one.

As Agni once said to Sebastian teasingly after he’d spent more than two hours venting to Beast over the phone, dumbasses of the same breed attract each other.

The two parents watched as their kids and their kid’s friends they’d considered close to family tried posing themselves. Laughing and poking fun at each other, still naive to the stressful boredom of adult life.

”They have no idea how much we love them do they?” She said dreamily as she watched her youngest sibling double over laughing at something Soma whispered in her ear. Sebastian chuckled when as he watched Alois jump on Astre’s back, much to his dismay but amusement of the rest of the teens.

”Nope.” He sipped his wine and leaned his head on the shoulder of the woman he’d consider his best friend.

The two were broken from their staring out the window at their posing children when the doorbell sounded off loudly.

Wolfram, Sieglinde’s father, and Francis Midford arrived at the same time. Wolfram awkward shook Sebastian’s hand and Francis offered a forced smile. Beast held back tipsy laughter at her companion trying to conceal his light weighted drunkenness.

Hannah and Claude, Alois’s adoptive parents, and Sebastian’s college friends, showed up last, and nearly forty minutes late. The two were bickering as always, their younger son Luka watching uncomfortably and Sebastian was reminded as to why Alois had mentioned he liked being at the Michaelis residents over his own.

He offered the pair a drink and motioned discreetly for Agni to come inside and distract one of them so the pre-prom festivities could go off without a mommy meltdown. It didn’t take but ten minutes of the couple being there for them to separate and hand their youngest child to Sebastian, who happily bounced the three year old in his arms while making passive aggressive comments that only Beast could hear about bad parenting. 

The teens outside were giddy and excited. Soma and Finny being seniors and having already been to prom a little bit less than the rest of the group, all juniors, but excited nonetheless. While the three girls poses for one last picture and Alois went inside to see his younger brother, Ciel and Soma snuck off to unveil their great “kicking off prom” shenanigan. Astre and Finny were left alone and under one of the humongous maple trees in the twin’s backyard. The leaves greening and bursting out of the branches from the late April weather.

”So um, hey, thanks for my flower. You didn’t have to be late just to get me one.” Astre smiled awkwardly at his boyfriend who had quickly become the reason his heart even beat. Astre was cold, sarcastic, and quiet, but Finny was loud, overly sweet, and constantly optimistic. The pair were unlikely, but as soon as they started dating two months earlier, everyone could feel the chemistry.

Astre and Ciel went through a great trauma when they were little, orphaned, abused, and left with tons of triggers and unwanted ptsd. Astre had never been too trusting of anyone until Finny cane along. He felt protected and safe, Finny was head over heels for the anxious and fragile boy, and would do anything to make him happy.

”Don't mention it! You told me last week you loved sunflowers and I saw a florist was selling them individually for $5! I had to get one for you!” The golden haired boy enthusiastically explained to his partner.

Finny made a quick nervous glance around the pair, and when the coast was clear, he pressed a soft kiss to Astre’s mouth. When the two separated they were both grinning ear to ear.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted by the sound of Alois shouting something about fireworks and Soma howling with laughter. A bang from a small explosion let Astre know that a pyrotechnic surprise must’ve been what him and Ciel were being so secretive about earlier. 

Agni ran outside the second he heard the fireworks, expecting someone to be hurt, only to find his eldest son laughing hysterically at a burning fire coming from a trash can.

”It went in the bin! It was incredible!” Soma yelled as Ciel stood awestruck. The girls chuckled and rolled their eyes, and Astre glanced down as if he wished to no longer be related to either of his brothers.

Agni had but one thought cross his mind, My children are dumb.

At seven o’clock, the group of adolescents piled into one limo rented thanks to Wolfram, and waved goodbye to their nervous parents, who were wishing that their kids would stay away from anything dangerous or illegal, and be good the whole night. Beast, Agni, and Claude knew however, that hell would freeze over before their children went a whole night unsupervised without misbehaving.

Sebastian restrained himself from texting the boys all night, as he and Agni promised to leave them be. Agni on the other hand broke the promise and sent one message to the family group chat after Sebastian passed out on their bed, exhausted and a little bit drunk from an overdose of stress induced wine intake.

Agni Michaelis: r u guys being good?

Soma Kadar-Michaelis: nah

Astre Phantomhive-Michaelis: yes

Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis: perhaps

Agni Michaelis: pls be safe, ily 3

Astre Phantomhive-Michaelis: we will be :) tell dad when he wakes up that, yes, we do in fact know how much you guys love us, and he needs to invest in soundproof walls if he’s gonna talk about us with his best friend ;)

**Author's Note:**

> and here’s the hair and makeup for the girls too in case you wanted to know what i was thinking of for their looks :)
> 
> doll: https://www.soflyme.com/hairstyles/stylish-short-hairstyle-ideas-for-women-you-can-try/37/
> 
> https://gold.coolpins.net/pinterest-chaobella%F0%9F%92%8B-eyes-eyeshadow-makeup-natural-soft/
> 
> sieglinde: https://theundercut.com/wedding-hairstyles-for-short-hair-2019.html?amp
> 
> https://www.i24mujer.com/2017/09/paso-a-paso-para-lucir-el-maquillaje-cut-crease
> 
> lizzy: https://www.modwedding.com/galleries/hairstyles/wedding-hairstyles-3-03182018-km/?gallery=175426147&index=&source=&ad=false&tag=false
> 
> https://beauty.makeuptrends.xyz/i-really-just-cant-let-a-crush-be-a-crush-i-always-have-to-take-it-too-far-an/


End file.
